Thermal or thermogravimetric balances have commonly been used to analyze and measure the thermal properties of materials, such as weight loss. Decompostion that may result is determined by the balance instrumentation. Various motor mechanisms have been developed or adapted as an instrumentation component. Torque motors having taut-band movements, represent recent developments. Beam vibrations, or oscillations, have interferred with accuracy. Sample loading requirements have clashed with the needs to provide a heat source. This invention addresses all these problems.